Alternate LSODM
by NarahSelson
Summary: SPOILERS! DON'T READ PAST HERE! Well, if you haven't read LSODM yet. We all hated it when a certain someone DIED in LSODM. This is an alternate version of that scene. Dexter/Valkyrie pairing.


Hi there! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LSODM! Don't say I didn't warn ya! This is when, erm, a certain character dies, this is an alternate version.

"Aaaggghhh! Stop!" I moaned at the psychic who was prying at my mind. Tanith was staring at me from where she was sitting on the ground, shackled with almost a look of pity.

But no, she was a remnant, she didn't FEEL anything.

"Stop struggling, it'll only make it worse," the sensitive said smiling, "Just relax and let me observe your mind."

"You don't get it! You're gonna let HER out!" I screamed.

"Who is her?"

"My bad mood! And she's gonna kill you! I mean it! STOP!"

The sensitive suddenly jerked back as if she had received an electric shock.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're her, aren't you?" she said frightened. Oh, I thought, Darquesse must have lashed out at her.

"I did warn you, that's my BAD mood, so don't piss me off," I said shaking from her mental attacks.

She looked around all of a sudden, and then came close to her and placed a round stone in her hand.

"If you are who I think you are, then you need to get out of here. I can't have you turning into HER and wrecking our plans. It will teleport you anywhere. This rock is only charged for two trips, so be careful. Now get out of here!"

Well, that was a sudden turn of events, Darquesse saved me, and I didn't even release her, HA!

_You will if you're not careful._

Oh shut it!

_I'd prefer it if you WEREN'T careful._

Well of course you would!

_Glad you understand._

Her mind messaging was disrupted by the sensitive. Oh no, maybe she changed her mind.

"Valkyrie?" she said prodding my side.

"What?" I said a little viciously after talking to Darquesse.

"I haven't told you how to use it yet," she said, nervous to get me angry in any way.

"Well how do you do it?" I asked impatiently.

"You, you, you have to think of the place you want to go and see that indent in the stone there? Just twist that and it will get you where you want," she said.

Right, well that was nice and simple.

"Err, thanks," I said.

"Don't be thanking me, I don't care about you, I care about me. I don't want to be torn apart by the destroyer of the world."

Well okay then, bloody Americans, all they care about is themselves, well, the mages of the American Sanctuary anyway, the mortals were fine.

Hmmm, well, I don't really know where to go. I want to find Skulduggery and the Dead Men, but where were they?

The Sanctuary. Well, at least Ghastly and Erskine would be there.

I took a deep breath and looked at Tanith.

"I'll be fine, just go!" she said and I nodded.

I twisted the stone thinking of Erskine's room in the Sanctuary and I felt the atoms of my body rearranging and travelling to my destination.

Skulduggery's POV

I stared at the video of Erskine's office curiously. Something wasn't right. Why would Erskine be being friendly to Mist anyway. And then everything happened. I saw Erskine, my friend, colleage, member of the Dead Men, flash a knife toward Ghastly and then –

Valkyrie's POV

Bang! I screamed as a knife lodged itself into my heart. I looked up and got the shock of my life, even more shocking than the knife itself sticking out of my chest. The man I had trusted, my friend, the man with the golden eyes, Erskine Ravel.

Ghastly whipped around and saw the man who had tried to kill him with wide eyes. He then saw Valkyrie on the floor and roared, slamming Erskine into the wall.

Mist sat back and watched.

"How could you?" he roared, "We trusted you!"

"I, um, I, I didn't MEAN to!" he whimpered.

"She's only 19! She has a life to live! What have you done? You monster!"

Skulduggery's POV

I choked. Valkyrie. There. Stabbed. Erskine. My breathing quickened as I watched the girl I had trained, watched grow up, confided in, been my best friend, roll on the floor in agony. Ghastly was beating up Erskine, and he meant it. I thought that Erskine was going to die, just from the impact of Ghastly's blows. Valkyrie yelled at Ghastly and they both locked their hands and suddenly, with a bang, they appeared right in front of me.

Dexter's POV

It was agonising watching Valkyrie roll around in pain, and because of Ravel, one of my best friends whom I had trusted. There were tears rolling down my face. I had only known Valkyrie for a little while, but I swear, it was the first time I had ever felt any real feelings toward a girl before. Sure, I had dated, but Valkyrie was different. She was passionate, she was a fighter, brave, beautiful, shy at times, and had just saved Ghastly. Saracen stands next to me, shocked. I had confided in him about my feelings for Valkyrie and he looked at me now with a face full of pity.

Suddenly, she was two metres away from me clutching Ghastly's hand.

"Valkyrie!" I screamed rushing toward her with Skulduggery. I immediately ripped off my shirt and Skulduggery rolled his eyes.

"Your attractive – to – Valkyrie body isn't going to save her!" he said angrily, but I ignored him.

I tore the shirt up and tied it around Valkyrie's chest to help stop the stream of blood that was erupting from her chest.

"Oh," said Skulduggery looking very guilty.

I picked her up and she clutched onto me, burying her head in my chest.

"It's going to be okay," I said to her, and then to the others, "She needs medical attention. NOW!"

I carried her up to her bedroom and wondered who to call, the sanctuary obviously couldn't be trusted now, but, Nye didn't really have a strong allegiance with the Sanctuary did he.

"Skulduggery! Call Nye!" I said to Skulduggery who immediately whipped his phone out. Valkyrie's pulse was getting weaker.

Nye arrived 5 minutes later with a first aid kit.

"Where is the patient?" it rasped.

"Here," I said pointing to the bed.

It inspected her body at first and then got back to work. I decided to go and wait outside with Skulduggery.

Valkyrie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dexter sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Dex?" I murmured weakly. His head snapped up and he walked toward her bed.

"Are you okay," he said, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I think so. All I can remember is pain, you holding me, and then well, waking up," I said.

"Erskine stabbed you, and you almost died," he said his voice shaking slightly.

"Hey," I said reaching out and grabbing his hand, "What's up?"

He looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well Valkyrie, you could say that I have a THING for you. Well, a really BIG THING. I, um, er, well, uh, mmmm."

"Wow, I've never heard you stutter before," I said.

"Valkyrie Cain, I love you, and your near death experience just about killed me," he said.

I stared at him awestruck. He felt the same way?

"Er, that's okay if you don't feel the same way," he muttered, but I shushed him by leaning forward and putting my lips on his.

It was like fireworks went off in my head. After Caelan, I thought I didn't know anything about love but that wasn't true, because I loved Dexter Vex.

"I love you too," I said. He smiled and it lit up his whole face and leaned forward to kiss me again.

Skulduggery's POV

I walked up to Valkyrie's room and found a pleasant surprise waiting for me. Valkyrie and Dexter had their arms around each other in a tight embrace, kissing.

Finally, she'd found the right guy, I thought smiling to myself as I left them to their privacy.


End file.
